DuckTales - Avventure di paperi
DuckTales - Avventure di paperi è una serie a cartoni animati statunitense prodotta da The Walt Disney Company utilizzando i tanti personaggi nati intorno alla figura di Paperone. Questa serie fu la terza prodotta dalla Walt Disney Company per la televisione. L'episodio pilota fu trasmesso per la prima volta negli USA il 18 settembre 1987, mentre il centesimo e ultimo episodio venne trasmesso il 28 novembre 1990. Personaggi I personaggi principali della serie sono Paperone e i suoi pronipoti Qui, Quo e Qua. Paperon de' Paperoni appare nella serie come un serio uomo d'affari, si autodefinisce come "il più astuto degli astuti, il più duro dei duri", ma nonostante tutto dimostra di voler molto bene alla sua famiglia. Qui, Quo e Qua sono anche i nipoti di Paperino, ma Paperino appare poche volte nel corso della serie (infatti si è arruolato in marina ed ha affidato Qui, Quo e Qua a Paperone fino al suo ritorno). I tre paperetti si dimostrano subito molto vivaci ed iperattivi, ma anche acuti ed intelligenti: fanno parte delle Giovani Marmotte. Altri personaggi che appaiono anche nei fumetti sono Archimede Pitagorico, Gastone Paperone, Goldie, Amelia, Cuordipietra Famedoro e la Banda Bassotti. La serie ha anche introdotto molti personaggi originali come Jet McQuack, Tata - Signora Beakley, Gaia, Tonty, Archie, Bubba e Fenton Paperconchiglia. In alcuni episodi dei Duck Tales appaiono anche alcuni personaggi provenienti dai fumetti ma normalmente associati a Topolinia. Troviamo infatti Pietro Gambadilegno con il suo socio Sgrinfia negli episodi Fuga nel tempo", "La Corona Perduta di Genghis Khan", "La perla del potere, Avventure sui mari e La Maschera di Ferro (con il solo Pietro) e Macchia Nera nell'episodio Macchia Nera e l'aereo invisibile. Doppiaggio italiano * Gigi Angelillo: Paperone * Paola Giannetti: Qui: 1° Voce * Laura Lenghi: Qui: 2° Voce * Giuppy Izzo: Quo: 1° Voce * Laura Lenghi: Quo: 2° Voce * Roberta Paladini: Qua: 1° Voce * Laura Lenghi: Qua: 2° Voce * Antonella Rinaldi: Gaia * Antonella Baldini: Gaia (solo episodi 79-80) * Carlo Reali: Jet McQuack * Roberto Pedicini: Jet McQuack: (solo episodi 79-80) * Germana Dominici: Bentina Beakley * Raffaele Uzzi: Archie * Mario Bardella: Archie (solo episodio 37) * Paolo Buglioni: Cuordipietra Famedoro * Gil Baroni: Archimede Pitagorico * Michele Kalamera: Archimede Pitagorico (solo episodio 80) * Isa Bellini: Miss Paperett: 1° Voce * Paila Pavese: Miss Paperett: 2° Voce * Mauro Gravina: Pico Bass: 1° Voce * Piero Tiberi: Pico Bass: 2° Voce * Marco Guadagno: Burger Bass: 1° Voce * Gino Pagnani: Burger Bass: 2° Voce * Paolo Buglioni: Banco Bass * Paola Giannetti: Mamma Bass 1° Voce * Mauro Gravina: Numero 1 * Sonia Scotti: Amelia * Massimo Rinaldi: Fenton Paperconchiglia/ Robopap:(S.2) * Franco Latini: Paperino: (S.1) * Mario Bardella: Amm. Grimitz * Gil Baroni: Pico De Paperis * Oliviero Dinelli: Dijon Ambientazione Gli episodi della serie sono spesso ambientate a Paperopoli, una città immaginaria del Calisota, uno stato americano inventato da Carl Barks; qui abita gran parte dei personaggi della serie. Paperopoli è una città costiera abbastanza grande, anche se la posizione geografica non è mai stata indicata. Episodi Prima stagione Seconda stagione Terza stagione Quarta stagione La prima stagione 1987-1988 di DuckTales (cominciata con Il tesoro del sole d'oro) è composta da 65 episodi. La stagione successiva (1989-1990) è composta dai due special (poi divisi in puntate regolari) "Time is Money" e "Super DuckTales", di due ore ciascuno. 18 episodi formeranno la stagione seguente, per poi giungere all'ultima (molto breve, di soli 7 episodi) del 1990. Queste quattro stagioni portano la serie ad un totale di 100 episodi, facendo di DuckTales uno dei più lunghi show Disney ad episodi (la serie Disney che è durata più a lungo è stata Il circo di Dumbo), nonché la serie Disney animata più lunga di tutti i tempi. Nella seconda stagione sono apparsi nuovi personaggi come Bubba il papero delle caverne e il suo triceratopo Tootsie (da Il tempo è denaro, primo episodio della seconda serie), Fenton Paperconchiglia e il suo alter ego Robopap; in questa serie i viaggi intorno al mondo della prima vengono sostituiti da episodi quasi tutti ambientati a Paperopoli. Il film della serie, Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta, andrebbe collocato alla fine della terza stagione, subito dopo l'episodio 93 e prima dell'ultimo blocco di episodi della quarta stagione del 1990, in quanto negli ultimi episodi della serie appare e viene riconsociuto da paperone il personaggio di Dijon, antagonista minore del film. In generale la storia degli episodi ruota intorno alle avventure di Paperone e i suoi nipoti; nonostante sia il papero più ricco del mondo, Paperone è alla costante ricerca di nuove ricchezze; inoltre deve spesso difendere il proprio patrimonio dagli attacchi dei cattivi che in ogni modo cercano di rapinarlo. In definitiva ci sono molte tracce che sono state usate per le trame dei differenti episodi: * Paperone scopre qualcosa su un antico tesoro o su un'antica popolazione e parte alla loro ricerca. * Paperone ha un problema con uno dei suoi affari e quando va per rimediare al problema si ritrova a vivere un'avventura. * Archimede ha inventato qualche nuova macchina, ma questa viene rubata e usata in malo modo, oppure impazzisce. * Paperone perde ogni sua ricchezza, spesso a causa della Banda Bassotti, e deve lottare per riaverla. * Cuordipietra Famedoro cerca di superare Paperone e diventare il papero più ricco del mondo. * Amelia cerca di rubare la Numero 1. Differenze tra la serie animata e i fumetti Le storie di DuckTales sono largamente basate sulle classiche storie "paperoniane" di Carl Barks che venivano pubblicate nelle varie riviste Disney. Paperone inizialmente fu concepito come supporto alle avventure di Paperino, ma presto il personaggio cominciò ad acquistare notorietà e divenne sempre più popolare, tanto che ben presto si trasformò nel fulcro di quello che oggi viene chiamato dai fan “''l'universo di Paperon De' Paperoni''”. Molti episodi di DuckTales sono un adattamento animato delle storie originali create da Barks; altri importanti elementi come il patrimonio di Paperone, le Giovani Marmotte, la città di Paperopoli e molti suoi abitanti derivano direttamente dai fumetti. Comunque ci sono molte differenze, derivanti dall'adattamento necessario della storia dalla versione cartacea a quella animata: tra queste la comparsa di diversi nuovi personaggi sconosciuti al mondo dei fumetti. Il carattere di Paperone Una delle differenze principali tra le due versioni riguarda sicuramente il carattere di Paperone: nella versione animata infatti il protagonista risulta meno crudele e più gentile rispetto al fumetto originale. L'idea iniziale lo prevedeva più simile alla versione cartacea, solo successivamente si volle addolcire il personaggio ai fini di introdurre la convivenza con i suoi nipoti, la tata e la piccola Gaia. Al contrario nei fumetti Paperone più raramente si apre ai propri sentimenti. Come nel fumetto originale, anche in DuckTales Paperone è sempre molto attento alle sorti del proprio patrimonio, ma è altrettanto vicino alla sua famiglia ed ai suoi amici. Non usa trucchi o brogli finanziari, lo Zio Paperone dei Ducktales è l'esempio della salute guadagnata con il lavoro duro e onesto, mentre si arrabbia se vede qualcuno diventare ricco imbrogliando. Perciò spesso si scontra con Cuordipietra Famedoro (che è ben felice di mentire, circonvenire e rubare per aumentare le sue ricchezze). L'"assenza" di Paperino Oltre alla personalità di Paperone, altre differenze sono riscontrabili nella presenza dei nipoti all'interno della sua casa: nel fumetto infatti Qui, Quo e Qua abitano con Paperino. Paperino che invece è raramente presente negli episodi, all'inizio della serie lascia i nipoti da Paperone per arruolarsi nella Marina Militare Americana, più precisamente su una portaerei. Per questo motivo nel resto della serie compare in pochi episodi. Questa è una delle più grandi differenze con il fumetto in cui invece Paperino è spesso uno dei personaggi principali. La ragione della sostanziale esclusione di Paperino non è chiara, ma si ipotizza che sia perché la presenza di uno dei più conosciuti ed apprezzati personaggi del mondo Disney, avrebbe potuto offuscare il vero protagonista della serie: Paperone. Paperino è inoltre penalizzato dalla sua voce poco scandita e a tratti indecifrabile, che a lungo andare gli avrebbe impedito un ruolo più complesso come riscontra nei fumetti. L'introduzione di nuovi personaggi Una delle novità del cartone animato, come detto sopra, è la creazione di nuovi personaggi come il maggiordomo Archie (in inglese chiamato Mr.Duckworth), la Tata Bentina Beakley, il pilota Jet McQuack, Fenton Paperconchiglia, il super-papero Robopap e Gaia; quest'ultima è basata su Emy, Ely ed Evy, le tre nipotine di Paperina. Jet McQuack invece fu creato soprattutto per sopperire all'assenza di Paperino, prendendo il suo posto in molte avventure. Nella seconda stagione della serie è spesso Fenton a supplire all'assenza di Paperino. Molti episodi della seconda stagione sono incentrati sul supereroe Gizmoduck (Robopap), alter ego di Fenton Paperconchiglia. L'analogia con Paperinik è probabilmente solo una coincidenza, essendo Paperinik un personaggio dei fumetti italiani (anzi, Paperinik nasce per rimediare alle ingiustizie che Paperino subisce da Paperone, mentre Robopap nasce per difendere il patrimonio di Paperone). I nemici di Paperone L'acerrimo nemico di Paperone è Cuordipietra Famedoro, il secondo papero più ricco del mondo, il cui carattere e comportamento rimangono sostanzialmente immutati a differenza dell'aspetto grafico del personaggio, che nella serie porta occhialetti quadrati in luogo dei soliti tondi e una barba molto più lunga; ma la differenza maggiore è che nei fumetti Cuordipietra aveva origini Sudafricane, mentre in DuckTales è scozzese come Paperone (infatti veste con un kilt e un cappello tipicamente scozzese). Questo cambiamento fu reso necessario dal delicato assetto politico del Sudafrica ai tempi della realizzazione della serie, con lo scopo di evitare controversie. Un'altra differenza è che nella serie spesso collabora con la Banda Bassotti, mentre nel fumetto lavora quasi sempre da solo. Gli altri nemici di Paperone, la Banda Bassotti (in originale "Beagle Boys"), erano originariamente una banda di ladri che venivano differenziati solo per un numero di matricola della prigione, avevano tutti lo stesso carattere e la stessa fisionomia, invece in Ducktales ogni bassotto ha un proprio nome, che finisce con “bass” (per esempio Burgerbass o Picobass), ognuno ha una differente personalità ed una diversa corporatura. Manca, inoltre, il Nonno Bassotto (personaggio creato in Italia identificato da una pipa in bocca e dalla scritta "GRAZIA" al posto del numero di matricola), sostituito da una più televisiva Mamma Bassotta (Mammabass). È da specificare che nell'edizione originale, i nomi dei Bassotti iniziano tutti con la lettera B (a differenza di quella italiana dove abbiamo un Napoleonbass e un Picobass) e che terminano senza accenno al loro essere "Beagle". È assente Rockerduck, poiché negli Stati Uniti il ruolo di rivale di Paperone è ricoperto principalmente da Cuordipetra Famedoro. La Numero Uno In DuckTales, il primo decino guadagnato da Zio Paperone viene considerato più che altro un portafortuna, contrariamente a quanto accadeva nel fumetto. Nella versione cartacea la strega Amelia doveva rubare la prima moneta guadagnata dal papero più ricco del mondo in modo da farne un amuleto che le donasse il tocco magico di Re Mida, nella serie invece la moneta è un ingrediente necessario per creare una "calamita universale" (lo si capisce nell'episodio "La Guerra delle Ombre") che consentirebbe ad Amelia di dominare il mondo. A tal proposito, un'altra piccola differenza è il fatto che il corvo Gennarino, nei fumetti semplice animale domestico a volte "spalla" di Amelia, nella versione americana è chiamato Poe (infatti nei fumetti americani non ha nome), in onore di Edgar Allan Poe, autore della celebre poesia Il Corvo. Viene lasciato intendere che sia in realtà il fratello di Amelia trasformato per sbaglio in corvo da un incantesimo, che la strega potrà spezzare solo grazie ai poteri della Numero Uno. Impatto DuckTales fu uno dei primi tentativi della Disney di creare animazioni ad alta qualità per una serie a cartoni animati per la TV, ed ottenne un immediato successo scavalcando vecchie serie create per il piccolo schermo sempre dalla Disney come I Wuzzles e i Gummi, realizzate nel 1985. La produzione investì molto denaro in questo progetto, mossa che inizialmente venne considerata molto rischiosa, perché all'epoca i cartoni animati per la TV venivano generalmente considerati investimenti a perdere, con uno scarso budget. Molti episodi dei DuckTales vennero animati in Asia da compagnie come la Cuckoo's Nest Studios, la Wang Film Productions di Taiwan, e la giapponese Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Secondo molti critici, l'affidarsi a compagnie straniere per la realizzazione delle animazioni è una dimostrazione di come gli studi di animazione della Disney avessero perso molto del loro smalto durante il periodo che seguì la morte di Walt Disney negli anni '60. Gli sforzi della produzione vennero ripagati dall'enorme successo del cartone, tanto che furono prodotti un film (Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta) e due serie spinoff (Darkwing Duck) e (Quack Pack). L'acclamazione dei DuckTales spianò inoltre la strada per una nuova ondata di cartoni animati televisivi ad alta qualità, uno dei più famosi è senz'altro Le nuove avventure di Winnie the Pooh (sempre della Disney) del 1988. La serie Cip & Ciop agenti speciali, creata nel 1989, durante la stagione televisiva 1989-1990 venne accoppiata con DuckTales in un unico show di un'ora. Nella stagione 1990-1991, la Disney espanse ulteriormente l'idea creando The Disney Afternoon, un blocco di cartoni animati da mezz'ora ciascuno per un totale di due ore. DuckTales spinse anche la concorrenza (come la Warner Bros.) ad investire in animazione con Tiny Toon Adventures e Animaniacs. Qui, Quo e Qua appaiono nel video dedicato alla prevenzione dalla droga Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. DuckTales viene trasmesso su Toon Disney, un network televisivo americano di proprietà Disney che trasmette principalmente cartoni animati, la mattina presto. Una serie di tre DVD di DuckTales con i primi 27 episodi della serie fu pubblicata negli Stati Uniti l'8 novembre 2005. Una seconda serie è stata pubblicata nel novembre del 2006. Inoltre, la Gemstone Publishing ha pubblicato due stampe commerciali in brossura che riproducevano le storie di Barks che furono in seguito adattate negli episodi di DuckTales. Questi libri sono intitolati "Le Più Grandi Avventure di DuckTales di Carl Barks". Assieme alle altre serie di maggior successo, Cip & Ciop agenti speciali, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Ecco Pippo!, Bonkers, gatto combinaguai e Quack Pack, DuckTales è la prima dedicata alla popolarità dei personaggi Disney che si accoppiano con i nuovi. Home Video VHS Sul finire degli anni '80 i primi 65 episodi, più una puntata della seconda stagione ("La Terra del Tra-la-la") furono pubblicati in VHS costituite da 3 episodi a volume. Negli anni successivi alcuni episodi sono apparsi in videocassette con volumi (spesso a titolo tematico) a due episodi. Non sono reperibili in VHS gli episodi posteriori al 65 di DuckTales, eccetto "La Terra del Tra-la-la". Questo episodio fu inserito per mantenere il ritmo di 3 episodi a cassetta, poiché senza di esso la prima serie avrebbe avuto il completamento in VHS da 3 puntate rimanendo priva di un episodio per un volume. DVD Nell'estate 2007 è stata pubblicata in DVD con cofanetto e tre dischi: * Distribuito da: Buena Vista Home Entertainment * Durata: 450 min * Formato video: 4:3 * Lingue: italiano, inglese, francese, tedesco e spagnolo * Audio: Dolby Digital 1.0 (italiano, francese, tedesco e spagnolo), Dolby Digital 2.0 (inglese). * Sottotitoli: italiano, inglese, francese, tedesco, spagnolo, inglese NU. Episodi nei dvd Disco 1 # Caccia alla "Numero 1" # Paperino e la mummia vivente # Viaggio nel Paperspazio # Armstrong, il robot # I robot costruttori # La guerra delle ombre Disco 2 # Il genio della lampada # Il mistero del fantasma # La corona perduta di Gengis Khan # Fuga da Aquatraz # È sparito il denaro! # Sir Archimede Pitagorico # Dinosauropaperi Disco 3 # Un eroe a noleggio # La gemma dei superpoteri # Vichinghi all'opera # Su e giù per Paperopoli # Molto rumore per nulla # Top Jet # La perla del potere Spin-off merchandise Sulla scia del successo del cartone animato, successivamente vennero anche ricavate due serie di fumetti. La prima serie fu realizzata dalla Gladstone e vennero pubblicati 13 numeri dal 1988 al 1990; la seconda fu realizzata da Disney Comics e vennero pubblicati 18 numeri dal 1990 al 1991. La Disney pubblicò anche un giornale per bambini dove comparvero altri brevi fumetti tratti da Ducktales. Uno degli autori di queste storie fu anche Don Rosa, che per la prima volta produsse un lavoro per la Disney senza doverlo illustrare. Successivamente questi episodi vennero ristampati per la rivista Disney Adventures edita dal 1990 al 1996. Da questa serie sono stati anche prodotti due videogiochi per il NES e il Game Boy, DuckTales e DuckTales 2, entrambi della Capcom, oltre ad un gioco per il PC, Amiga e Commodore 64, chiamato DuckTales: The Quest for Gold. Traduzioni straniere Il successo di DuckTales portò alla traduzione della serie in varie lingue come il bulgaro, cinese, ceco, danese, olandese, finlandese, francese, tedesco, greco, ebraico, hindi, ungherese, islandese, italiano, giapponese, norvegese, polacco, portoghese, russo, serbo, slovacco, spagnolo, svedese, turco, arabo e altre ancora. Nel 1990, DuckTales fu la prima serie TV animata americana ad esser trasmessa nell'URSS, insieme a Cip & Ciop Agenti Speciali in un programma serale che andava in onda la domenica chiamato "Walt Disney Presents". Alcuni personaggi del cartone erano doppiati da popolari doppiatori veterani sovietici. La sigla della serie rimase comunque in Inglese per un certo numero di episodi. La prima versione Russa della canzone fu inesplicabilmente rimpiazzata a metà della serie con un'interpretazione alternativa ed un testo completamente diverso. Sigla * La sigla originale The DuckTales Theme era cantata da Jeff Pescetto e fu scritta da Mark Mueller. La sigla italiana manteneva la stessa melodia originale e venne interpretata da Daniele Viri, lo stesso che aveva interpretato anni prima la sigla di Vultus V. Curiosità * Al progetto avrebbe dovuto collaborare anche l'animatore e disegnatore italiano Romano Scarpa che presentò un test di prova, ma l'animazione italiana avrebbe richiesto più tempo del previsto per essere realizzata e così venne affidato il lavoro agli animatori giapponesi, ritenuti molto più veloci. * Negli Stati Uniti le prime puntate andarono in onda per la prima volta unite come un unico episodio dal titolo Il tesoro del sole d'oro. Per motivi di lunghezza furono tagliate numerose scene, ma le puntate sono in seguito trasmesse intere singolarmente. In Italia giunse solo il pilot trasmesso in TV e uscito in videocassetta. Quindi nella trasmissione italiana mancano le scene tagliate, mai doppiate. * La sigla dello show contiene alcune clip realizzate appositamente per essa e non tratte da episodi veri e propri. La sequenza del lancio delle torte o la scena con lo squalo e il sottomarino sono alcune di queste. * Uno degli episodi si chiama I predatori dell' Arpa Perduta, evidente parodia del celebre I Predatori dell' Arca Perduta girato da Steven Spielberg. * Nell'episodio Un eroe a noleggio, appare una sequenza di scontri tra Jet Mc Quack e i Bassotti che ricorda la scena nel deserto in I Predatori dell' Arca perduta. Nella serie televisiva, il protagonista guida il camion con la refurtiva delle rapine dei Bassotti, così come Indiana Jones guidava il carro con l' Arca dell'Alleanza, appena sottratta ai Nazisti, mentre la Banda Bassotti (sopra un'auto del tutto identica a quella di Belloq ne I predatori) inseguono Jet. Sono presenti anche alcune spinte date con il fianco dei veicoli in entrambi i film. * Nell'episodio n. 18 "Dinosauropaperi", Zio Paperone e i nipotini raggiungono una terra perduta abitata da dinosauri, chiaro riferimento al romanzo Il mondo perduto di Arthur Conan Doyle. Sempre in questo episodio vi è il classico errore di mostrare cavernicoli e dinosauri insieme, errore molto comune nei cartoni animati (come è gia stato citato sopra, i dinosauri si estinsero molto tempo prima della comparsa dell'uomo). * L' episodio n. 22 "Su e giù per Paperopoli", a differenza degli altri, ha l' animazione realizzata negli Stati Uniti. Note In un episodio della serie Darkwing Duck nell'episodio "L'ira dei Titani" si puo benissimo notare che nel cartellone con la scritta WELCOME TO DUCKBURG (Benvenuti a Paperopoli) è raffigurata la faccia di Zio Paperone. Voci correlate * Episodi di DuckTales (prima stagione) * Episodi di DuckTales (seconda stagione) * Episodi di DuckTales (terza stagione) * Episodi di DuckTales (quarta stagione) * Il tesoro del sole d'oro * Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta Altre Serie TV a Cartoni Animati * Cip & Ciop agenti speciali (1989) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * Quack Pack (1996) * I Gummi * I Wuzzles Categoria:DuckTales ar:قصص بطوطية da:Rip, Rap og Rup på eventyr de:DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen en:DuckTales es:PatoAventuras fi:Ankronikka fr:La Bande à Picsou (série télévisée, 1987) nl:DuckTales pl:Kacze opowieści (serial 1987) pt-br:DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras ru:Утиные истории (мультсериал, 1987) sv:DuckTales zh:唐老鴨俱樂部